


A relaxing evening

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic [4]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Bath Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aliya wants to take a relaxing bath, but is interrupted by her husband.





	A relaxing evening

The warm water begins to leech the tension from Aliya's muscle almost as soon as she sinks into the bathtub. Baths are a luxury that she does not often afford herself. With Hope down for bed and Nathan not due home for at least another hour, Aliya is free to enjoy some much needed quiet time to herself. The soft music playing helps to further distract her from daily worries and stresses. It is nice to be able to relax for a while.  
  
Altogether too soon, a chime sounds, letting Aliya know that Nathan is home. It is early, but it is not entirely unusual for him to arrive at odd times. She stays in the tub, not wanting to get out just yet. Nathan can surely manage without her for a while. She sinks a little lower into the water, determined to get the most enjoyment out of the bath before she is disturbed.  
  
Aliya is only given a few minutes of peace before the door opens. She can tell something is bothering Nathan as soon as she looks at him. As he enters the bathroom and shuts the door behind himself, she sits up straighter with a frown of concern. With an aggravated sounding sigh, Nathan sinks to the floor next to the tub, turning to rest his back against the side of the tub.  
  
"Rough day?" Aliya starts, resting her hand on his metal shoulder as she sidles up behind him. When her husband does not pull away from her touch, she reaches out to loosely wrap her arms around his shoulders. Nathan tilts his head to rest it against hers. After a while, Nathan reaches up to rest a hand on her forearm, gently squeezing as he lets out a soft sigh. Aliya takes the gesture as a positive sign. "Join me," she urges, sliding back to make room for him to climb in.  
  
Nathan only hesitates for a moment before standing and shedding his clothes with haste. Except for a couple small bruises and scratches, he seems to be uninjured. It is always a relief to see him come home mostly unharmed. Although, the wounds she can see are more easily tended to then the ones he carries in the mind. Then he is climbing into the tub with a predatory grace, and Aliya's attention is drawn from her musings. The content rumbling moan he makes as he sinks into her embrace sends a thrill through her. Being able to help Nathan relax, ease some of his burden, always gives her a light sense of fulfillment.    
  
It is a tight fit, the two of them in the bathtub, but Aliya finds it to be cozy. She loves feeling her husband's body pressed snugly against her own. It had admittedly taken a while to get used to the feel of the oddly warm metal that is eating away at Nathan's body, but the unyielding metal is always gentle when he trails his fingers over her body and caresses her with tender care. The soft yellow glow is even a bit comforting at night, a sentiment their daughter shares. The only thing she fears is getting her hair caught in the joints, but that has not happened for quite some time.  
  
A low moan pulls Aliya's attention back to the present. She nuzzles at Nathan's cheek when he turns his head towards hers. They stay like that for a short while. Then, her husband's bionic hand gently grasps one of her smaller ones, guiding it downwards. She easily takes the hint, wrapping her hand around his half hard member. His hips roll upwards as she lazily strokes him to full hardness.  
  
Aliya can feel every slight hitch of Nathan's breath, every minute flex of firm muscle and intricate metalworking against her body. Those combined with the quiet noises that he makes go straight to her core. Never pausing in the motion of her hand, she arches up against him. This is not about her pleasure, but she knows Nathan takes enjoyment from witnessing her desire for him. And she sees no need to hide it from him, not even when trying to relieve his cares and worries.  
  
Nathan does not last long, finding his release with her name falling from his lips in a husky moan. A calm satisfaction washes over Aliya as Nathan relaxes back against her, a hand lazily caressing her knee. She peppers kisses to his cheek, trying to let him bask in the afterglow for as long as he can.  
  
Eventually, Nathan shifts in her embrace, turning enough to glance over his shoulder. "You're amazing," he murmurs. She presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "You're a sap," she replies with fondness. He just snorts before settling back against her. She does not want to say more, not wanting to ruin the quiet moment together.   
  
Aliya tightens her arms around his shoulders briefly before moving her hands down over his chest and belly in soothing movements. He catches one of her hands in his, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles. She nuzzles gently at the side of his head when he tips it back to rest against her shoulder. The content sound he makes reminds her of large cat. She does not think he notices the small grin that quirks her lips upwards at the idea.  
  
Her quiet evening had not turned out quite the way she had planned, but she can hardly complain about having her husband relaxing with her in a bath. They will have to do this again sometime soon, with her in his lap and his hand between her legs. For now though, she is quite content to take care of her husband for a while.


End file.
